You Belong With Me
by Suraiburu
Summary: What happens when Kyle falls in love with his two best friends? Will it be a happy ending? Find out. Stendy, Style, K2, and Kendy. Rated T just to be safe. Kinda OOC. Songfic to Taylor Swift's song, "You Belong With Me".


**Hey guys. This is a little present for those of you who are reading my "Kenny McCormick's Diary" story. This is my 'before moving' last minute present to you guys. Cuz god knows if my grandma actually set up her internet... so enjoy. :D**

* * *

><p>~*~*~Kenny's POV~*~*~<p>

I remember when you started dating Stan. I was so happy for you two. But then I got jealous. This jealousy ate at me but I contained it. Whenever you two had a fight, I was the one you ran to.

**You're on the phone with your boyfriend. **

**He's upset.**

"Listen! Stan it was just a fucking joke. Learn to take one!" Kyle shouted into the phone as I stood by watching. I pulled the strings on my parka and muffled my laughter. Stan was such an idiot sometimes.

"A joke? THAT was a joke? I fuckin cried Kyle!" He had it on speakerphone.

My thoughts? Well grow a pair...

**He's going off about something that you said.**

"You don't joke with me like that Kyle."

"I'll joke with like that whenever, Stan!"

It was now the second day since they started fighting...

And they decided to bring it to school. I rolled my eyes, getting very tired of their shit.

I wanted to sleep. But one of them would wake me up. Either Kyle, for support, or Stan, for yelling at me for being in on the joke and not telling him.

**'Cause he doesn't get your humor like I do.**

Kyle sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He sat at his desk at home and typed up his essay on "Political Rights of the US" for US History. Gotta love being a junior.

"Dude. Chill. It was a funny joke. His loss that he doesn't have a single funny bone in his body," I say nonchalantly as I lay on his bed.

He chuckles a bit and shakes his head. "Stan's never had a funny bone. EVER. I should know. I've known him the longest."

**I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night.**

**I'm listening to the kind of music he doesn't like.**

I jammed to the song "Shredded Humans" by Cannibal Corpse as I waited for Stan and Kyle to show up. I was officially now their "relationship counselor". I had gone through "Toxicity" by System of a Down and "Hell Spawn" by Morbid Angel when they finally arrived. When they entered my room "Suffocation" by Morbid Angel was playing.

Kyle was used to it, but Stan sure as hell wasn't.

"Dude! What the fuck is this shit?"

I glared at Stan. "First of all, it's not shit. Second, it's Morbid Angel's song, 'Suffocation'. Don't like it? Don't care."

Stan rolled his eyes. "It's still shit."

"Oh. And I suppose Green Day or Justin Bieber are better? Or Rebecca Black? Or fuckin' Fall Out Boy?" I stand up as the track turns from "Suffocation" to "Chop Suey" by System of a Down.

"Anyday."

**He'll never know your story like I do.**

"It's just... I've known him since, like, forever, Kenny... I don't wanna lose that. But at the same time... i'm getting kinda tired of it," Kyle sighs and frowns.

I place my hand on his shoulder and smile. "Dude. It'll be fine. Just let time work its magic. Time heals all wounds." _Except mine..._

**But he wears tight shirts**

**I wear sweatshirts.**

Raven. The anti-Stan. Raven was everything that Stan was not and more. Raven didn't give a rats ass about Kyle and didn't take anything seriously. Raven was sarcastic and depressed. Stan did care about Kyle and took everything so seriously. Stan was straight-forward and typically, happy.

Raven had reappeared after Stan and Kyle's last big fight.

I watched Raven in the boys locker room (since Stan/Raven and I share PE together) peel off his tight, black Nevermore t-shirt. I do admit. Stan... or Raven... has a nice body. A nice, demure 6-pack. Good biceps, but not too meaty. Doesn't look like he's on steroids, but looks like he could kick your ass... and Raven can. Stan can't. Stan's a lover not a fighter, Raven's a fighter not a lover.

I took off my orange sweatshirt(my orange park being so badly beaten it had to be thrown away) and threw it on the floor, puttting my PE shirt on as Raven did the same.

I can see why Kyle's nervous about having sex with him. I mean I, being the perverted nymphomaniac I am, would tap that in two seconds if I could.

I'm not fully gay, I'm bisexual... and well... that was to be expect of Kenny the Pervert.

**He's star quarterback**

**And I'm in the bleachers.**

Sigh. Kyle and Stan were once again back together. And Kyle just HAD to drag me to Stan's football game. I don't even like football. No. My favorite sport is basketball. Football is blech to me. I hate it.

But...

I love Kyle... so... it'll have to do.

Stan's the star quarterback...

And I'm...

Well I'm sitting in the bleachers watching him play his sport.

But...

He's in the bleachers watching my sport when Kyle drags him to one of the basketball games.

I like that. I like that very much.

**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**

**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.**

"Kenny. I'm sorry I didn't realize it. You're the one for me. The one I truly love. Not Stan. I wish I had realized it sooner," Kyle smiled and wrapped his arms around my neck, passionately kissing my lips.

I grab his silly, green Russian-style hat and throw it to the floor. Our lips, our chests, our hips are connected, and our legs intertwined as we fall on to his bed.

...

I wake up and look under the covers. Sure enough. I had a slight problem.

Sure enough. I wasn't with Kyle.

Sure enough. Kyle was still with that asshole Stan.

Sure enough. I was still single and waiting for Kyle.

Sure enough... it was a stupid, idiotic, but very hot dream.

**If you could see**

**That I'm the one**

**Who understands you.**

"Kenny understands me! He knows what I'm going through Stan! You don't!" Kyle shouted into his phone. He was over at my house.

Two years had passed since they started dating. We were all high school graduates now. I, being the oldest, was turning 19 next week. Kyle was still 17, Cartman and Stan were both 18. Kyle was turning 18 in a couple months. I have my own house - thanks to the money the bank owed me, Kyle and Stan were living together in an apartment... and were still virgins to eachother, and Cartman... I don't know what happened to him. I think he dropped off the face of the Earth.

Kyle says he knows I understand him. But does he really?

Doe he truly know?

No...

**Been here all along**

**So why can't you see**

**you belong with me?**

"I'll always be here for you, Kyle..."

I'll stand by those words from now until forever.

Kyle was back with Stan and I...

I was crying.

I couldn't handle the emotional stress.

Just when I think I've got him, he falls through my fingers...

My grasp...

And now I'm stuck with Wendy.

That bitch.

She's wearing me down.

The only reason I'm with her is because I don't wanna be alone in the end.

**You belong with me.**

Oh Kyle...

~*~*~Kyle's POV~*~*~

I never new how much I loved you until it was too late. I'm sorry... please forgive me... Kenny...

**Walking the streets**

**With you and your worn out jeans.**

I smile as I chuckle at a stupid joke Kenny made. He's jeans filled to the brim with holes. He was 16 and looking for a job, but to no avail. His family was too poor to afford new clothes, so this was his best pair of jeans...

They looked good on him.

Everything looks good on Kenny.

His torn and worn out jeans, his mussy hair, his tattered sweatshirt, and his beat up shoes. They were Kenny.

They were who he was. They represented him. And I loved they way they represented him. They said: "I'm poor. So what? I'm also tough."

And Kenny was.

**I can't help thinking**

**This is how it ought to be.**

Stan and I had another fight. So, once again, I came to you, Kenny. I took you for granted and I'm sorry. But... you were the only one I knew that wouldn't criticize or judge or batter me. I respected you so much. And I still do.

"Never thought it'd end up like this," I chuckled as I let my head fall on Kenny's shoulder.

We were wrapped in a single blanket as we watched "Final Destination 4". I was terrified of the Final Destination movies. I really wanted to watch "Good Luck Chuck" but Kenny apparently saw it like a dozen times... the unrated and uncut version of course.

It was near the end of the movie so it wasn't as scary. I was actually able to close my eyes again.

Sometimes... I think it should be like this EVERY day. Here, like this. With Kenny.

But then...

There's Stan...

**Laughing on a park bench**

**Thinking to myself**

**"Hey, isn't this easy?"**

Kenny was laughing so hard he fell off the bench we were sitting on at South Park. Yes the name of the park is South. It's some sort of stupid pun.

"It's not funny!" I whimper, blushing. I blushed around Kenny all the time. Stan... not so much anymore.

"It is too," he chuckled, wipe a tear from his eye that had produced as a result of laughing too hard.

"No it isn't!" I stand firm.

"C'mon Kyle. It is, too. I mean, you are a 15 year-old male and you went into the girl's bathroom? That's priceless, dude!" Kenny wiped another laughter tear from his eyes and got back on the bench, chuckling a few times here and there.

After his fit calmed down, I glared at him as he lazily stared back at me. I had a pout, he had a lazy smile.

"You're an ass, Kenny."

He went into another laughing fit.

**And you've got a smile**

**That could light up this whole town.**

Kenny smiled as we walked down to Qwik Mart to buy some eggs and milk for my family. I always loved his smile. It was really bright and very easy to love.

His blue eyes accentuated it... even behind there ever-glowing sorrow.

I hated his frown. Cuz his eyes also accentuated it... because of the ever-glowing sorrow.

Kenny, despite his laughter, smile, and perverted ways, was a very sad being.

As he's told me many times, he can't die. He's experienced death a lot and none of us remember, except for, apparently, Cartman.

I hate him for remembering.

Though Kenny says he hasn't died since the fourth grade so that's a relief.

I wouldn't want to see him die again, even if I didn't remember it the next day.

I wouldn't want to forget him.

**I haven't seen it in awhile**

**Since she brought you down.**

I haven't seen Kenny's smile since the end of Junior year. I'm turning 18, if that gives you a span of how long it's been since I've seen it.

That's because at the beginning of senior year, he started dating Wendy Testaburger.

I hate her.

Not only did she have Stan for the longest time, but now she has Kenny wrapped around her finger... and he looks miserable.

I hate it.

He never smiles anymore.

And if he does, it's faked.

**You say you're fine -**

**I know you better than that.**

Kenny smiles sadly at me as we waited for Wendy and Stan at Shaky's.

"Dude. You look like you've been through Hell and back."

He laughed at the irony of how true that was, I'm guessing.

"You don't know the half of it Kyle. So how are you and Stan?"

I take a minute to think about it, then nod. "It's alright. We're still a little rocky, but things are getting better."

Kenny smiles sadly at me again. "That's good." He pauses and his head falls. I can't see his face. "I'm glad for the both of you."

Something glistens in the sun on his face and drops on his clasped hands in front of him.

A teardrop.

Wait! A tear? He's crying?

Why?

"Ken-"

"I've gotta go dude, tell Wendy to meet me back at the house."

Kenny rushes out of Shaky's before I even get to ask 'what's up?'.

**Hey, what you doing**

**With a girl like that?**

Wendy's yelling at Kenny for making a simple mistake.

He chose the wrong shade of pink nail polish for her.

Instead of "Pink Carnations" and "Tickle-Me-Pink", like she asked, he had bought "Hot Pink" and "Rose Pink".

He even calmly explained to her that they were out of those choices and the ones he got were the next closest things.

Would Wendy listen?

No, because she's a bitch.

I hate her.

I hate that she's yelling at Kenny.

Innocent, beautiful Kenny.

I hate this.

**She wears high heels,**

**I wear sneakers.**

Kenny was holding Wendy bridal style, he skirt flaring, high heels clicking together.

What a whore.

I looked down at my cargo pants and Reebok sneakers.

I may be a classic guy and not be all that flashy. But at least I don't dress like a slut, like Testaburger does.

I hate this so much.

Why can't I just do it?

Dump Stan and ask out Kenny.

I know Kenny has no interest in Wendy.

**She's cheer captain,**

**And I'm on the bleachers.**

Ugh. Wendy.

She's the cheerleading squad captain for our High School Football Team.

Her stupid cheers consist of:

"Go Go South Park. Go go!"

or

"Kick the can, beat the man.

You can do it, we know you can!"

All stupid. All idiotic.

Why is she cheering for Stan anyways?

He's taken by me, bitch!

Even in college, she still likes Stan.

What the hell?

She has Kenny, doesn't she?

Speaking of Kenny... where is he?

I haven't seen him around lately.

**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**

**that what you're looking for has been here the whole time.**

"I was so foolish to be with her, Kyle. I'm sorry. I was never really into girls. You're my only one, Kyle. Only you," Kenny took me in his arms and kissed me gracefully on the lips. My head rolled back and he held us together. Joined at the hips, chests, and lips. Intertwined at the legs and arms.

"I love you, Ken-"

BRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIING

My eyes crack open and I realize I'm in bed, in my pajamas with Stan's arms around me.

I've been having more dreams about Kenny lately. Where is he?

Where did he go?

I miss him.

He won't answer my calls.

Nor my texts.

I'm starting to get worried.

**If you could see**

**That I'm the one**

**Who understands you.**

Kenny. I understand you. I truly do.

You're in a relationship that you want out of, but you don't know how to get out without there being some consequences or reprecussions.

I know.

But do you understand me?

I'm in love with two guys. One I've know since the diaper days, my first ever boyfriend. And one I've known since second grade, my second best friend.

Please.

Try to understand.

Wait for me.

Please?

**Been here all along**

**So why can't you see**

**you belong with me?**

I rub your back as you cry into my chest.

This time. I'll let you do the crying. We've both suffered.

We've both been through Hell and back.

We've both seen things we can't unsee, but wish we could.

We've both heard things that can't be unheard.

We've both shared excruciatingly painful memories.

"I'm here for you Kenny. I've always been, like you've been there for me." I smile softly as I continued to rub his back.

**Standing by you**

**Waiting at your backdoor.**

KNOCK KNOCK

I knock on Kenny's backdoor, where he told me to come through.

Wendy had bolted the front door shut.

She had gone coo-coo bananas ever since Kenny rejected her proposal to marry and told her he's been in love with another guy this entire time.

She won't let him leave.

I'm gonna plot his escape... even if it kills me.

**All this time**

**How could you not know, baby**

**You belong with me.**

A terrible accident.

A horrible, terrible accident.

Kenny's in the hospital. I'm by his bedside, Wendy's on the other, Stan's at the foot, and Cartman's near the door.

We tried to escape quietly, but Wendy caught us. She charged at us, tackling Kenny to the ground. Frightened, he pushed her off and started running. Being faster and in better shape than he was, Wendy ran in front of him and blocked his path, not seeing the oncoming drunk driver.

Kenny saw him...

... and he pushed Wendy out the way, taking the full hit.

He lost a lot of blood.

I was laying down next to him by his bedside. I refused to be in my own bed. Since my blood was the only one that matched Kenny's blood in the heat of the moment. They took 2 pints of my blood.

The human body can hold 6 pints of blood, you can lose up to 3 pints. More than that and you'll die without immediate blood transfusion.

Kenny lost 5 pints of blood.

They immediately stitched him up and covered any wounds.

Then, they took my blood.

I was more than giving. I was putting my life on the line for him.

Stan and Wendy pretty much knew that we loved eachother and decided to break it off to let us be.

Wendy felt horrible, her sanity - somewhat - returned after Kenny was hit.

**You belong with me.**

Oh Kenny...

~*~*~Kenny's POV~*~*~

Death is innevitable and life is constantly throwing changes at you. You never know when your next moment might be your last.

That doesn't apply to me.

I'll keep "dying" and keep experiencing death until Satan's bored with me or until Damien claims me like he said he would. But Damien's to busy with Pip now-a-days.

**Oh, I remember you were driving to my house**

**In the middle of the night.**

_KNOCK KNOCK_

_I groggily sit up from my double beds and trudge toward the front door._

_KNOCK KNOCK_

_"Hold on!" I yelp. I didn't need this person waking up Karen and Kevin. Mom and dad, I could care less if they were woken up or not._

_I open the door and see Kyle, teary-eyed._

_I'm wide awake now._

_"Dude?"_

_He crashes into me, sobbing uncontrollably into my white tanktop._

_"I don't know what to do, Kenny. I like Stan so much. But he's with Wendy. What do I do?"_

_I pause._

_"Give it time. Time has a way of working everything out."_

**I'm the one who makes you laugh**

**When you know you're about to cry.**

_"Cheer up Kyle. Stan will come around eventually. I mean who wouldn't wanna date a catch like you?" I smile at Kyle. He sniffs and sobs again. I set him in my lap and smile more._

_"Okay, okay. Time for jokes."_

_Kyle shakes his head back and forth. Too bad. He was gonna listen._

_"Why did the first monkey fall out of the tree?"_

_He pauses and then mumbles, "Why?"_

_"It was dead."_

_He snorts a laugh. Good. He was ready._

_"Why did the second monkey fall out of the tree?"_

_"It was dead?" He asks, mumbling again._

_"No. It was stapled to the first monkey."_

_He doesn't make a sound accept for a little sob noise._

_"Why did the third moneky fall out of the tree?"_

_"Becuase it was stapled to the second?" He asks, mumbling once more._

_"Nope. Peer pressure."_

_Kyle bursts out into a fit of cough-laughs._

_"Okay, okay. I've got one more. Knock knock," I grin. I love this joke._

_"Who's there?" He looks at me questioningly._

_"Interrupting cow." I grin wider._

_"Interrupt-"_

_"Moo."_

_He bursts out in full-fledged laughter. "Kenny. You always make me laugh when I'm about to cry."_

**I know your favorite songs.**

_I pop my Beethoven mix disk into my stereo and watch as you hum to his classical "Fur Elise"._

_"I think this song is beautiful," You hum, eyes closed._

_Why are you so beautiful, Kyle?_

_"I know you do," I grin as the song changes from "Fur Elise" to "Moonlight Sonata" and from "Moonlight Sonata" to "Ode to Joy" and from "Ode to Joy" to "Symphony No. 9: C Minor Allegro". You told me you liked the C Minor Allegro edition of Symphony No. 9._

_"Oh Kenny. This is so beautiful," Kyle smiles, opening his green orbs._

_"I'm glad you think so, cuz it's yours," I smile back._

_"Really?" His eyes go wide with excitement._

_"Of course."_

**And you tell me about your dreams.**

**Think I know where you belong,**

**Think I know it's with me.**

Even though I'm still unconscious, I can here your voice, Kyle.

It's seeping into my brain.

"Kenny... I had a dream. We kissed. We held hands. We did a lot of things together. And I liked that dream. I wished so bad that it were true. So please... if you can magically hear me in your comatose state, don't go. I want you here. I need you... I-"

Darkness. No more hearing. No more sight. My sub-conscious was the only thing working.

How much longer did I have on Earth?

**Can't you see**

**That I'm the one**

**Who understands you?**

_"Kenny. Thanks. You were right. Stan asked me out yesterday. I'm so happy," Kyle beamed as he talked to me, sitting in my lap. I pushed a strand of hair out of his face and smiled._

_"Good. I told you only time can tell." Something stirred inside of me._

_It was something I never experienced before._

_Envy?_

_Jealousy?_

**Been here all along**

**So why can't you see**

**You belong with me?**

I'm still unconscious, that I'm aware of. But I can hear his voice again. Kyle's. It's so soft and beautiful.

Am I waking up?

"Kenny... you've been comatose for a while now. Almost nearing a year. Please wake up. I don't have Stan and the apartments anymore. Wendy stole your home and I'm back to living with my parents, but if you could just wake up and we could just be... it'd be all worth it. I want to see your beautiful blue eyes open again... Oh Kenny..."

I can hear him crying. I can feel his tears wetting my bed sheets. I can almost reach out an pet his hair. Calm him. Let him know I can hear him. But I don't have enough energy... maybe tomorrow.

**Standing by you**

**Waiting at your backdoor.**

I was realeased from the hospital a month later, though you had stopped visiting since it had past the year marker.

I was going to surprise you. No one but the hospital knew of my waking up.

I changed into the pair of clothes you bought for my waking up, Kyle.

Nice.

There was a brown and tan, striped polo shirt, black pleated slacks, brown raybans, and black flip flops. I went down to the parlour inside the hospital, got a trim on my hair and had them shave my beard and moustache. I was cleaned and ready to go.

I was 20 now. And you were turning 19 tomorrow.

On the day of your birthday, I hid in a box and had your mom ship it to you. She knew this would be a surprise. She wanted to see her little "bubby" happy again.

A few hours past until you finally came to my box. You knocked on it and then began to open it.

As soon as the wrapping paper came off the box feel and I was standing in the middle of it.

The look on your eyes... I'll never forget it.

So much emotion ran through them.

Anger, relief, sorrow, happiness, joy, warmth, and of course, love.

You pounched on me, your lips crashing into mine as I wrapped my arms around you.

"Kyle..."

"Kenny..."

"**All this time, how could you not know, Kyle, you belong with me,**" I smiled and hold him to my chest.

He smiles back and agrees. "**You belong with me.**"

**You belong with me.**

Kyle and I held hands and hugged and kissed. And not once did I die until I finally greeted Death like an old friend. It's been years since this incident. I'm now a tender age of 78 and Kyle... oh Kyle.

He's in a care home with Alzheimer's. I tell him this story as a "visitor" everyday. I don't use names though.

He loves the story. And in the 2 hours that he does remember each day. We spend it reminiscing and then he goes back to being Kyle Broflovski, instead of Kyle McCormick.

I'm ready to greet Death. And I think Kyle is to.

**Have you ever thought just maybe**

**You belong with me?**

_"Kyle Isaac Broflovski. Will you marry me?"_

**You belong with me...**

RIP

Kyle Isaac Broflovski-McCormick

May 26, 1995 - December 25, 2077

"Loved by all. Especially his husband."

RIP

Kenneth "Kenny" Brian McCormick

March 22, 1994 - December 25, 2077

"One person you won't forget. Loved by everyone, especially Kyle."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys so much for reading it. :D<strong>

**You guys rock and I love you all very much.  
>But now I die... for it is 1:08 AM...<strong>

**...And I have to be up at 6 AM. LOL. Haha.  
><strong>**Bye. Love you! :D**

**-Your author **


End file.
